1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a heart rate detection module and, more particularly, to a heart rate detection module with a denoising function, a detection method thereof and a denoising method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional pulse oximeters utilize a noninvasive method to monitor the blood oxygenation and the heart rate of a user. A conventional pulse oximeter generally emits a red light beam (wavelength of about 660 nm) and an infrared light beam (wavelength of about 910 nm) to penetrate a part of the human body and detects an intensity variation of the penetrating light based on the feature that the oxyhemoglobin and the deoxyhemoglobin have different absorptivities in particular spectrum, e.g. referring to U.S. Pat. No. 7,072,701 and entitled “Method for spectrophotometric blood oxygenation monitoring”. After the intensity variations of the penetrating light of the two wavelengths, e.g. photoplethysmography signals (PPG signals) are detected, the blood oxygenation can be calculated according to an equation: Blood oxygenation=100%×[HbO2]/([HbO2]+[Hb]), wherein [HbO2] is an oxyhemoglobin concentration; and [Hb] is a deoxyhemoglobin concentration.
Generally, the intensity variations of the penetrating light of the two wavelengths detected by a pulse oximeter will increase and decrease with heartbeats. This is because blood vessels expand and contract with the heartbeats such that the blood volume through which the light beams pass will change to accordingly change the ratio of light energy being absorbed. Therefore, a user's heart rate is calculable according to information of the continuously-varied intensity.
However, when the part of the human body being detected has a relative movement with respect to the pulse oximeter, a disturbed signal can be detected such that it is not possible to detect a correct PPG signal. Therefore, a correct heart rate may not be obtainable under a condition of a non-static state, e.g. the pulse oximeter adapted to a portable electronic device or a wearable electronic device.